Growing together
by XzeroXgurlX
Summary: My version of if Sakura and Sasuke grew up together. My first FanFIc please go easy on me. Sasuke is a five year old who has just moved to Konoha. He meets a young pink haired student that he just might get along with. Chapter 3 REDUN! im still on ppl!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. I'm not that good at writting so bear with me.**

"Hi!" Said the pink haired little girl of Konoha to the most hansom young Sasuke.

"Umm...hey I said hi."

"Oh...I didn't know you were talking to me." She gave him a strange look.

"Your new here aren't you!" He looked up.

"Yes...why?"

"I knew it. I'm Haruno Sakura whats your name." She gave him a small smile.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thats a pretty cool name. So do you like it here."

"I guess everythings...ok the only person I don't like is that guy." He pointed were Naruto was standing.

"Oh Naruto yeah he can be really annoying." She smiled Sasuke couldn't get over how pretty she was.

_'Ugh! I hope he doesn't think I'm annoying I'm only trying to be friendly nobody will talk to him'._ She thought

"Hey...Sasuke do you...I mean if you want to...maybe eat lunch together later." She put a weak smile on.

"Sure...Sakura can I ask you something..."

"Yeah what is it."

"Why are you being so nice to me." She gave him a weird look. "I mean nobody else will talk to me so why you."

"Well let's just say I know what it's like to be an outcast..." She looked down.

_I don't want to tell him about how everyone makes fun of me because of my forehead...he might end up making fun of me too._She thought.

"How I mean you do look weird with your bangs in your face but why would you be an outcast like me." She looked up to see him with a confused look on his face.

"Well...I...everyone makes fun of me they say I have a big forehead." She was on the verge of tears.

"Is that all...you know your bangs don't help." She gave him a suprised look. "If you hide your pretty face behind your bangs it just makes matters worse."She blushed.

"Uhh...thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"For...f-for not making fun of me." She put on a smile. He reached in his pocket he pulled out a ribbon and gave it to her.

"Here take this put it in your hair or something you can keep it I found it outside." She took the ribbon and tied it in her hair.

"Thanks Sasuke." She put on a big smile.

"No problem." He smiled slightly

"I can sit by you if you want." She asked

"That would be ok. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's ok I usally sit alone anyway."

Kunai Training:

Sasuke hit every target right in the middle. Sakura watched in amazment then she threw out her weapons she hit every target in the middle almost every target. Sasuke was impressed all of the other girls were to busy trying to impress him to make a move like that.

"You did well Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Huh? Oh...thanks." She smiled "But you know...I could have done better..." She droped her smile instantly.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no. You did fine you just have to focus more on your kunai's then those of who are around you. Got it?" She looked shock no one had ever encouraged her to get stronger. She nodded to Sasuke.

_' Besides it's not like you hit all of the targets all of the time anyway.' _He thought as they walked to the back of the line.

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! A bell had rung to signal it was lunch. All of the kids rushed to get their lunches.

Sakura waited for Sasuke to come outside. She sat at a table in the back of all of the others. Sasuke came outside looking around aimlessly Sakura saw him she started to wave his way. Sasuke looked over and smiled slightly.

"Sasuke!"

"Hi."

"I thought you might not show...but you did."

"Yea I did. Aren't you going to eat."

"No I don't eat in school I'm just never hungry."

"Hmmm I don't really eat all that much either."

"My dad says I should eat for strength."

"Yea, well you can't always listen to your parents."

"I know but...my dad is all I have."

"Oh...I'm-" He was cut off by her.

"Don't say it. Don't say your sorry. I can't take anymore of people saying their sorry It's annoying. My mom died three years ago. I don't exactly know how but I know shes gone." She explained.

"Well...then thats to bad."

"Oh sorry every one asks about how she died but I just don't know." She saw Sasuke glaring at something. She look the way he was it was Naruto.

"God can that guy eat anymore." Sakura bluntly put.

"If he does he'll end up like Chouji."

"Heh heh your funny you know that" She giggled a little.

"No I don't really think I'm funny at all. Did you know you talk a lot." He said walking back in with her.

"Yea, it's a habit but when I meet someone I like I start to talk to much." He blushed a little.

A few hours later the bell rung again for everyone to go home. Sakura walked up to Sasuke before he left.

"Sasuke...thank you...for today I haven't felt this happy in three years."

"Your welcome...I'm glad I made you happy. Doesn't your dad-" He was cut off by her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No he doesn't. He doesn't really care he just leaves me home alone for two months at a time always on missions."She chocked out.

"Would you like to come over my house instead of going home."

"I don't want to be a burden." She wiped some tears away.

"No my parents won't mind at all and neither will I"

"If you don't mind, then I'll go." She smiled. He took her hand and started to walk.

"Follow me." She followed him to his house.

They walked in the large house. Sasuke announced he was home and that he brought a friend with him. Sasuke walked in the kitchen with Sakura to find his mother washing dishes. His mother turned around happy to see he made a friend.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so happy you made a ne-" She stopped seeing his new friend was a girl.

"Mom this is Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Well what a beautiful little girl" Sakura blushed she didn't think of herself as pretty let alone beautiful.

"Thank you Mrs.Uchiha." She stared at Sasuke then at his mom and back at him. She couldn't help to notice he looked so much like his mother._'I wonder how he looks compared to his dad.'_ His father had just walked in as she thought this. He didn't look much like Sasuke but then a man behind his father. She tool a step back seeing his eyes were red. Sasuke looked at her and looked back at his father and then his brother. He just noticed he didn't tell her he had a brother.

"Sakura." He looked at her.

"Huh? what is it ?"

"Heheh I forgot to tell you I have an older brother. He started to scratch the back of his head. thats who's behind my dad." Itachi seped through the door after his father. _'He looks just like Sasuke.' She thought._

"Hey little brother whos your friend."

"Oh. Itachi, Sakura. Sakura, Itachi."

"Nice to meet you Sakura." She said nothing but she nodded.

"I see your bringing home girlfriends already Sasuke." Sakura and Sasuke both blushed at this comment.

"Itachi can you help us train."

"Forgive me Sasuke not to day." Sasuke put his head down.

"You always say that." Sasuke muttered just enough that Sakura heard him and only Sakura.

Later that night.

"Sasuke did you really mean that about your brother. That he always says not to day."

"Yes he's been acting weird lately." Sakura looked the window in Sasuke's room

"Sasuke I really should be getting home now." Sasuke nodded. They walked out of his room.

"Mom I'm taking Sakura home."

"Ok Sasuke be back soon."

"Ok." He smiled at his mom. Sasuke walked up to Sakura grabed her hand gently. They finaly had gotten to her 2-story house.

"You...live here."

"Mmmhmmm."

"By yourself."

"Well no my dad lives here to It's just...he's never around. He's always on missions. The most I've ever seen of him was two days."

"Really." Sasuke looked shocked.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. You should start getting home Sasuke."

"Oh yeah I guess I should my mom might start to worry if I don't get home soon."

"Bye Sasuke thanks again for today" Sakura yelled to Sasuke as he walked on his way. He kept walking thinking about her. When Sasuke got home he went to his room and then to sleep. As he lied on his bed he couldn't stop thinking of Sakura the way she laughed the way she smelled of cherry blossom petals. The same was of her she thought of his smile his sarcasm his warm calming voice.

**I Love you all but I must go. Please Review I don't change the way I write either. Also Sasuke and Sakura are 5 years old in this chapter just leting you know.**

**Bye-Zoey**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHH! Don't kill me! I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner!OMG! I didn't even think my story would get reviews let alone good ones. I'm so happy! Ok here is my second chapter.**

**By the way I can't spell and I only know a little bit of Japanese. Also if they were 5 in the last chapter do the math.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto.**

In two years Sasuke and Sakura have become close friends and spent quite a bit of time with each other. He started to feel like he new her mother even if she wasn't alive. She started to stay over his house when her dad was gone. His parents didn't mind they invited her to stay since she was home alone all of the time besides her black cat Kuro her dad said she could have it if shed take care of it.His parents became her parents she loved them they loved having her over. Itachi became some what of a brother but he wasn't around much but it didn't bother her she was an only child no siblings for her. She didn't have any cousins or aunts and uncles because her mother and father were only children as well. So she was alone.

**In the Academy...**

"Ohayo Saskue." Sakura smiled brightly. He nodded in response.She sat next to him so she could talk to him.

"Umm...Sasuke can I ask you somthing..." She tailed off not even wanting to talk.

"What is it Sakura?" He turned to her but she was looking away.

"Well...my...dad h-he went on another mission...and I'm really worried about him...you know..."

"Sakura your dad has gone away before so-" He was cut off by her.

"It's different! I just...feel different...this time."

"Nothing is going to happen don't worry." He smiled to her.

"You promise..."

"Well I can't make it a promise because I don't know for sure...but I can do this I promise today will be a good day for you."

"Ok!" She perked up a bit.

**Shuriken Training: **

They were put up against a log in the groud. They had their shruikens and hitting the target as they were told.They were not outside do to the fact it was snowing.

"Sasuke how is this supposed to help if the target isn't moving."

"Not so sure but I guess aim." The logs were back to back so one ninja would be across from the other. Ino happend to be listening to their conversation. She was straight across from Sakura. She hated how well they got along together. 'Ugh! Stupid Sakura how come she is the only girl he talks to!' As she thought this she was still throwing her sruriken and she wasn't paying attention. A few of Ino's shuriken missed her target and started for Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura sceamed in pain as four shuriken cut deep into her skin. Two went through each side of her forearm and the other two wet through the sides of her calves. Sakura grasped her arms and fell to her knees.Iruka-sensei ran over to her he picked her up and ran her to the Nurse's office. Sasuke was waiting outside the door along with Ino.

"Well...why did you do it." Sasuke stated to Ino.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She exclaimed louder than he had hoped. "I just wasn't paying attention..." She tailed off when the door opened they looked up to see Sakura in the door way. Sasuke ran over to her followed by Ino.

"Sakura are you ok I'm so sorry I know we don't know each other that well but I'm really sorry I never meant it to happen and-"She was cut off.

"Ino shut up already!" Said Shikamaru at the end of the hall. "I think she gets what your saying but Iruka-Sensei wants to see you." He stated lazily. Ino ran towards him and continued down the hall.

"Sakura." She looked up at him. "Are you ok?" She smiled.

"Yes Sasuke I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "But...so much for a good day huh." She giggled

"Heh heh yeah but today isn't over yet we still have lunch."

"Yeah thats true. Are we still going to go train after school?"

"Sure if your up for it. We better get back to class before Iruka-Sensei doesn't let us see the end of school." Sakura giggled a bit as they ran back to class.

**Lunch:**

Sakura and Sasuke sat at their usual table at lunch only it was inside because of the snow. Ino joined them followed by Naruto and Hinata.

"So why don't you two eat again." Ino said out of curiosity. Sakura and Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh.

"We're just not hungry." Sasuke stated in a frustrating tone.

"How can you not be hungry I mean it is lunch!" Naruto enthusiastically said while eating his precious ramen. Sasuke,Sakura, and Ino rolled their eyes.

"Naruto you eat to much!" Sakura yelled out as she bonked Naruto on the head. Soon lunch was over and even sooner school let out for the day.

**After School:**

Sasuke and Sakura walked to a clearing in the woods for their after school training.

"Ok Sakura you wanted a moving target so try to hit me with a snowball."

"So we're having a snowball fight."

"Exactly."

"Ok!" She smiled brightly until a snowball her in her face. Sasuke couldn't control his laughter.

"Ha ha you didn't even see that coming!"

"Grrrr...I'll get you back Sasuke!" From then on they had a three hour snowball fight. After their little fight they layed down in the middle of the clearing panting from running and jumping.

"S-Sasuke."

"Hmm...?"

"I-I'm s-so t-tired a-and c-cold." Sakura was chattering her teeth. Sasuke stood up and then helped Sakura up to her feet. She was unstable when he pulled her up she fell inwardly to him and he caught her in a hug to keep her warm.

"Arigato Sasuke." He didn't say a word he was frozen in his place blushing a deep red. He eventually snapped out of it and broke the hug.

"It's getting late."

"Yeah...uh-oh I have to go home I have to feed kuro."

"I better get home to my mom is going to get me for being late." They walked until they reached Sakura's house. Then Sasuke had to leave.

"Bye Sasuke! See you in a little bit!" She yelled towards him.

"Ok bye Sakura!" He yelled back to her. She watched as he walked off. She was just about to open the door when she saw a letter in the mailbox. She got the letter out of the mailbox and began to tear it open she pulled out the small piece of paper it read.

_Dear Haruno Sakura, _

_We are informing you that your Father has been K.I.A. Killed In Action. We state this that you will be staying with Lord Hokage until further notice. We are sorry for your lose in the family please know that your father was a great ninja very powerful and very wise. We do not know who your father's killer was but we will find out. We will bring your father's body back to Konoha and have proper burial._

_Sincerly, ANBU._

Sakura was in a state of shock as she read paper over and over tears ran down her cheeks rapidly she droped the piece of paper and made a run for Sasuke's house.

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke was running back to his house as fast as he could. He slowed down seeing the lights were out on every house. He started to walk when his feet bumped into something it was his aunt that he just talked to this morning. He started to run for his house to see if his family met the same fate. He made it to the door he walked inside and took off his shoes he walked through some of the house until he walked into the kitchen. He saw his saw his mother father laying on the ground in blood. when he looked up he saw Itachi standing above them.

"W-What happend? Who w-would do this nii-san?"

"Foolish little brother I did it." Sasuke went wide eyed and droped to his knees tears filling his eyes.

"W-Why...why would you do this!"

"Simple to test my strenghnth." Sasuke stood up he was scared more than anything.

"Don't kill me!" Sasuke trembled.

"Hmp your not worth killing." Sasuke turned to run away. He ran through the streets to get away until Itachi jumped infront of him. Sasuke looked in his eyes his sharingan was activated and it swirled Sasuke wasn't sure of what happend but for some reason the sky was red almost everything around him was black.

"W-Where am I."

"You my brother are going to see what I've done." Itachi had shown Sasuke how he murdered everyone in his clan.

Meanwhile...

Sakura skidded down the dirt streets to Sasuke's house but on her way there she seen dead bodies on the ground of aunts,uncles, and cousins. Finally she seen Sasuke laying on the ground. She ran up to him and started to shake him.

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! Please!" She was screaming for him to wake up and soon he did.

"S-Sakura..."

"What is it Sasuke? We have to get you to the hospital now!"

"Sakura you have to run!" He sat up next to her.

"No." Sasuke looked so suprised which made her feel uneasy like he thought she didn't care about him. "I won't leave you here." He smiled

"Well then lets get out of here." They both ran for the hospital Sakura looked back just curious as of to what happend she saw a figure in the shadows with red eyes.

**So unfortunate for them huh well no big. So review if ya like and if you don't like it I'm sorry to hear that but just go away when your done!**

**Also I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing I'm so happy ya did! **

**-Zoey**


	3. 3 Chapter

Sorry ppl I gave up sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok,PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I know u guys wanted a continue so I had to put up a fake thing so no one would get on my back about it.**

**So now I am updating...and I promise I'll never do it again...oh and SORRY! Also their still 7.**

**Recap- **

**"S-Sakura..."**

**"What is it Sasuke? We have to get to the hospital!"**

**"Sakura you have to run!" He sat up next to her.**

**"No." Sasuke looked so suprised which made her feel uneasy like he thought she didn't care about him. "I won't leave you here."**

**"Well then lets get out of here." They ran to the hospital Sakura looked back just curious of what happend she saw a figure in the shadows with red eyes.**

They were finally at the hospital. When Sasuke past out from loss of blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura sceamed out as she knealed next to him. A nurse came out of the hospital to them.

"Are you kids ok?" Sakura was raged.

"Does it look like it!!" Sakura was so frustrated.

"I'm sorry come, we'll get him a room." The nurse picked up Sasuke she motioned Sakura to follow. The nurse got a room for Sasuke she told Sakura she could stay there.

**A little later that night...**

Sasuke woke up in the hospital bed with Sakura next to him on the same bed. He turned to her and gently moved her hair that was in her face. He smiled but the smile faded quickly when he saw her tear stained face.

"Sakura..." He whispered hoping she wouldn't wake up but she did. Sakura slowly fluttered open her green orbs.

"Sasuke your awake!" She whispered. He nodded. "What happend?"

"I-Itachi...H-He..."

"He what?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes. "He what?!" She was crying now.

"He killed everyone!" Tears streamed from both of their eyes. "Sakura why did you come to my house anyway?"

"My dad was..." More tears came out.

"Sakura I'm sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug, like he would never let her go. She cryed, he cryed. Eventualy they both cryed their selves to sleep with their hands laced together.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll make the next one soon!**

** 3 -Zoey**


End file.
